Broken: My Heart Will Go On
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: A frightening Alvin/Brittany shockfic, about when Alvin's decisions force Brittany to say things she shouldn't, and Alvin's temper blinds him...


**Broken: My Heart Will Go On**

**Summary: A frightening Alvin/Brittany one-shot, about when Alvin's decisions force Brittany to say things she shouldn't, and Alvin's temper blinds him...**

**English Hurt/Comfort/Romance Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Alvin S. & Brittany M.**

_**There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, it's just hard to see sometimes.**_

**Takes place six years after the Inferno event, one year before "What Will Become."**

The auburn haired Chipette sat in her car, shivering uncontrollably inside the driver's seat. Her formal carnation wrap was still draped around her shoulders, but the silk did little to hold in warmth. Hot, bitter tears filled her ice blue eyes, her naturally pink lips moving in words of hate.

_Jerk..._

_Idiot..._

_Hothead..._

And she had just kissed the person she was describing hours ago, which was one of the reasons she was so angry now.

_"Now, I know you like strawberry, but just try this, I think you'll like it," Alvin promised a bewildered Brittany, handing her one of the small glass cups of punch. She was also confused by the strange fuchsia color, so different from the normal light pink she was used to in strawberry flavor. She took a light sip, letting the drink soak through her taste buds, her tongue tingling with delight. The flavor wasn't familiar, a combination of grape, green apple, and...kiwi?_

_Brittany giggled, quickly drinking the rest of his concoction, setting the empty glass on one of the nearby tables. "It's delicious," she assured him, taking hold of his hand, smiling beauteously at him. "You always know exactly what I'll want."_

_Alvin blushed slightly, but playfully tussled a lock of her auburn hair over her ear, petting the silky stylized ponytail on her head. The soft, fragile fur on her cheek was his next place, he stroked it gently, the feel of her facial fur soothing. "Of course I know everything you like," he told her, hearing her giggle softly._

_She looked around, then took his hand, leading him outside of the hall, out into the open air. The night atmosphere was chilly, with cold winds blowing through the night, the stars glowing individually, like a box of glitter had been spilt onto the sky._

_The two settled into the grassy field outside of the building, Brittany laying her head on Alvin's shoulder. They gazed up at the luminous full moon, standing out like a white button in a black box. _

_"Oh Alvin," Brittany sighed, stroking the supple blades of grass beneath her fingertips. "This is so beautiful," she sighed dreamily, "I just wish we could spend eternity out here, under the stars, just you and me."_

_He smiled down at her, the beautiful glint in her light blue eyes catching moonbeams from the night, until they were like twin jewels. "I'd spend eternity with you if I got a chance, if eternity meant forever and a day."_

_She giggled mindlessly again, wishing that he'd make the first move so she didn't have to feel so awkward. She gently picked a red rose, holding it between her second and third finger, placing it in his hands. "I love you," Brittany started simply, making sure both of their hands touched the tender, crimson petals. _

_Alvin realized what she wanted, something that he wasn't quite ready for. "No, Britt, I love you too, but no," he answered firmly, nudging her._

_She pouted, leaning closer to his face, until their button noses almost touched. "Are you scared to?" she teased, her lips inches away from his, so close to what she wanted._

_He backed away, letting her topple over into the grass. She sat back up, tears starting to well up in her once radiant eyes. "Why not?" Brittany asked, trying to advance closer towards him, only to have him get to his feet._

_"No, I'm sorry," Alvin apologized, not bothering to bend down and help her up, leaving her to clumsily stumble to her feet. Her rosy dress was now stained with grass color, which only brought more tears to her eyes. _

_"But...why? Don't you want to?" Brittany asked, her lips tingling to kiss his. "Please Alvin, I thought we really loved each other, why can't we kiss?"_

_He walked away without an answer, leaving the Chipette alone to cry under the starry night..._

Just the thought of the situation made Brittany start crying again, putting her hands over her face. Black streaks of mascara stained her hands, with red lip gloss underneath her fingernails. She gave up, laid her head on the steering wheel, and sobbed.

Alvin approached the car, where he saw Brittany bawling into the dashboard. He knocked on the window, having her pull it down, to upset to be mad at him. "Yes?" she hiccupped, trying to read his blank expression.

"Britt, I shouldn't have run off like that," Alvin apologized, taking her stained hand, "it was wrong of me to do so."

She sniffled, but smiled, finding that he really did care about her. "Oh Alvin, I forgive you!" Brittany exclaimed, leaning over the side of the window to hug him.

He leaned in close, and she knew what was coming next, so she puckered up, waiting for the moment she had wanted so bad. So close, so close, so close...

At the last moment, with their lips inches away from each other, Alvin reached for her car dashboard, pulling the lever down to drive. Her car lurched forward, driving towards the forest on the horizon, without her control.

"Alvin, no! No! No!" she screamed, the car accelerating across the asphalt. Her voice was lost, as she curled up in the front seat, shrieking with terror.

"Sorry Britt, but my heart will go on somehow," he whispered into darkness, running off into the field, his footsteps lost in the plush grass. "I'll survive."

Hours later, the car wreckage stopped smoking, stagnant in the surrounding darkness. From inside the metal, came a small groan, and the sound of quiet weeping. Then, the high voice stopped, whispering something lost in the light breeze.

"I'll get you for this, Alvin Seville."

**Revenge? Does she really want that? Please review, and maybe a little more of the puzzle will be revealed.**


End file.
